Beauty and the Yakuza
by artemis2apolla
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast version of Finder.  What happens when Akihito agrees to stay prisoner to "the beast" in order to save his sick brother, Feilong?  Meanwhile, will Mikhail, a wealthy noble, be able to gain Feilong's affections?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Beauty and the Yakuza

**Pairing:** Asami x Akihito, Feilong x Mikhail

**Warnings:** AU

**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder and all characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Summary:** sort of a Beauty and the Beast version of Viewfinder

Notes: This is my first fan fic so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. I'm not entirely sure what time period this is all taking place in so I'm mostly just making facts up. Comments, reviews, criticism are all welcome!

Akihito hesitantly approached the massive, ominous castle before him. From a young age, he and the other children of his village had been warned never to go near it, for a terrible beast lived inside. Parents would threaten disobedient children by saying they would leave them in the beast's castle if they caused any more mischief.

"Are you sure this is where Feilong is?" he whispered to Sakura, his horse.

His brother had disappeared three days ago with Sakura on his way to the neighboring village to pick up supplies. Just this morning, Sakura had come racing back to their home, rousing Akihito from his sleep and leading him through the menacing forest to the dark castle he stood before now.

Sakura neighed and nodded her head toward the castle.

"Alright, I'm trusting you on this one," Akihito said. "Wait here for me."

Akihito slowly crept through the tall gates in front of the castle, terror building up in his body. It took all of his will not to run back through the gates and flee the sinister forest.

_No, I have to save Feilong!_ Akihito thought, driving away any ideas of turning back.

Feilong was the only family he had left after their parents had died in the plague that had swept their village years ago. It was difficult surviving, but they managed to support themselves with Feilong selling artwork he made and Akihito doing odd jobs around the village for money.

Akihito ignored the main entrance of the castle, fearing he might encounter "the beast" that supposedly lived inside. Instead, he stealthily crept around to the back of the castle, finding a staircase leading down to one of the castle's lower floors.

Once at the bottom, he found himself in what appeared to be a dungeon, with cold, dark cells lining the walls. Akihito almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud fit of coughing coming from one of the cells on the other side of the prison.

"Feilong! Feilong, is that you?" Akihito asked as he ran to the cell. He gasped as he saw the disheveled figure of his brother slumped against the stone wall of the chamber. His once silky, long hair was now dull and tangled, and his fine skin had become a sickly white.

"Akihito?" Feilong croaked, his voice hoarse and weak.

"Feilong, what happened?"

"Storm…got caught in a storm…looked for shelter…beast…you must escape…"Feilong wheezed.

_Beast? So there really is a beast living in the castle? _ Akihito thought.

"Who are you?" a deadly voice asked. Akihito felt shivers creep down his spine as he slowly turned around to face the most handsome man he had ever seen.

The man standing behind him seemed to exude danger, staring at him with cold golden eyes that sucked him in. He wasn't the monstrous beast Akihito had been expecting, but was just as frightening as one.

Asami watched in amusement as the youth in front of him froze, unsure of what to say. After a moment he finally regained his composure and responded.

"My name is Takaba Akihito, I've come to take back my brother."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Akihito demanded.

"Your brother was trespassing on my land and entered my castle. He has to pay the price."

"Please let him go, I'll do anything," Akihito pleaded.

"Anything?" Asami said with a devilish smirk. Something about the young man interested him, not only his beautiful features, but also the fire in his hazel eyes that made him look daring and unafraid.

"I'll let your brother go, but in exchange you have to be my prisoner."

Akihito stared in shock. "What?"

"Akihito, don't do it. I'll be fine," Feilong said feebly.

Akihito looked helplessly at his frail brother. "Fine. If you return my brother to the village safely, I'll be your prisoner."

Asami smiled in satisfaction. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Beauty and the Yakuza

**Pairing:** Asami x Akihito, Feilong x Mikhail

**Warnings:** AU  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Viewfinder and all characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Summary:** sort of a Beauty and the Beast version of Viewfinder

"Kirishima."

A guard quickly appeared from the stairway leading out of the dungeon.

"Yes, Asami."

"Make sure he gets back to the village safely," Asami commanded as he pointed to Feilong and tossed Kirishima the key to unlock the cell.

"You." Asami directed his attention to Akihito. "Come with me. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Akihito remained in place. "You mean I'm not staying in the dungeon?" he asked uncertainly.

"Do you want to stay down here? I won't stop you," Asami smirked.

Akihito quickly shook his head.

"I thought so."

Asami swiftly turned around and made his way up the stairs, leaving Akihito nervously trailing behind.

He hesitated at the base of the stairway, turning back to look at Feilong one last time. He didn't know when, if ever, he would see his brother again. The guard was helping him stand up as his legs had become too weak to support his body properly.

"Akihito…don't do this…just leave me behind…" Feilong whispered, his voice growing fainter as he lost the energy to speak.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay," Akihito promised hollowly. He tried his best to put on a brave face as he began up the stairs, praying his brother hadn't seen the tears forming in his eyes.

He wiped away his tears as he entered the main hall of the castle. Although the outside of the castle looked dark and foreboding, the inside was in fact richly furnished with extravagant tapestries, grand crystal chandeliers, and other lavish decorations that would put the king's castle to shame.

Even surrounded by the overwhelming wealth, though, Akihito found his attention being drawn to Asami. So this was the rumored "beast". There was a menacing aura surrounding him, but Akihito could also sense an emptiness within the man, like he was missing something important.

_What had he lost?_ Akihito wondered.

Asami concealed a smile as he saw the boy staring at him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Akihito blushed when he realized Asami had caught him watching the man.

"Nothing is wrong; you just look a little different from what I had imagined."

"Oh? And what did you imagine I would look like?"

"Well, there's always gossip and stories going around of a terrible beast that lives in this castle."

"Beast?" Asami scoffed. "Ah well, I suppose I have heard worse. The villagers have speculated everything from a vampire living in these walls to a convicted murderer."

"Convicted murderer?" Akihito wouldn't be surprised if he was.

Asami led Akihito up another regal staircase and through a maze of hallways before they finally stopped in front of a large door. "You'll be staying with me in my room," Asami said as he opened the door.

"Sharing a room with you? There must be an empty room in this castle that I can stay in," Akihito inquired, reluctant to be rooming together.

Asami's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Unfortunately, you are _my _prisoner, so I decide where you will be staying."

"Is it too late to choose the dungeon?"

Asami's eyes narrowed even more, showing his decision was final. Akihito realized it was useless arguing and quickly entered the room before Asami decided to display his wrath.

The bedroom was even more luxurious than the rest of the castle, with a brilliant chandelier handing from the ceiling, a grand bed with silky sheets in the middle of the room, a golden wardrobe leaning against the wall, and plush carpet covering the floor.

_Wait_…Akihito thought. "Why is there only one bed? Where will I sleep?"

Asami grinned. "You'll be sleeping with me, of course."

"Dinner will be in an hour. I have business to take care of so make yourself at home. You will be staying here for a while after all," Asami said as he left the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded Akihito.

Notes: haha, poor Akihito. There'll be more Feilong with Mikhail in the next chapter. *grins* Someone has to nurse sick Feilong back to health ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Beauty and the Yakuza

**Pairing:** Asami x Akihito, Feilong x Mikhail

**Warnings:** AU

**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder and all characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Summary:** sort of a Beauty and the Beast version of Viewfinder

Feilong could only watch powerlessly as his brother began walking up the stairway after Asami. He desperately wanted to run after him but his body didn't even have the strength to stand up.

_Don't do this!_ Feilong wanted to shout, but his voice came out as only a hoarse whisper.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay," Akihito said.

Feilong knew he was lying. He could see the tears in his brother's eyes and hear the slight tremor in his voice.

Feilong willed his body to move as Akihito disappeared up the stairs but couldn't even manage to take one step. The guard Asami had called down helped him on to his unsteady legs and was forced to half drag him out of the dungeon and to the main gate where Sakura was still obediently waiting for her master.

He could hardly remember the ride back to the village, only half conscious and still in shock from Akihito's sacrifice to remain in the beast's castle.

If only he hadn't taken refuge in the castle. If only he had waited another day before riding to the neighboring village. Then, Akihito wouldn't be in this mess. He had to get him back. He would not let Akihito pay for his actions.

Kirishima dropped Feilong off in the center of the village, near his home, before heading back to report to Asami.

_Help, I need to find help to rescue Akihito_, Feilong thought urgently. He tried to ignore the shivers running through his body, as his clothes had been drenched in the storm and staying in a cold, damp cell had not helped. He knew he was sick and should get rest, but the thought of lying in bed while his precious brother was trapped made him press on despite his growing fatigue.

"Feilong, my love," a voice called from across the village.

Feilong gritted his teeth in annoyance. He didn't have time for this, he had to save Akihito.

Mikhail was the only son of a prominent noble family and owned a large estate near the border of the village. Unfortunately for Feilong, his beauty had caught Mikhail's eye on a rare trip into the village and he had been pursuing him ever since.

Mikhail could spot Feilong's beautiful figure and long flowing hair from anywhere. He smiled as he headed toward him. _How lucky I am to cross Feilong today,_ he thought happily.

"What do you want, Mikhail? I am not in the mood to talk to you right now."

"How inconsiderate," said Mikhail, pretending to be insulted. "I simply wished to see how my beloved was doing."

"I am not your beloved and I'm doing perfectly fine, so why don't you go back to your mansion and leave me alone."

As Mikhail got closer, he could sense something was wrong with his sweetheart. Feilong's face was twisted in pain and he appeared to be struggling to stand as he leaned against Sakura for support.

"Feilong, are you alright?" he asked in genuine concern, grabbing Feilong's arm.

"I told you, I'm perfectly fine," Feilong said. He tried to push Mikhail's hand away but his body was too feeble.

"Feilong, are you sick?" Mikhail asked worriedly.

"No, now get your hands of-" Feilong trailed off as his exhaustion took over and he collapsed into Mikhail's arms.

"Feilong! Hey, don't pass out on me. Feilong!" Mikhail shouted as he cradled the limp body in his arms.

He was vaguely aware of a voice calling out his name, but didn't have the energy to open his eyes. He could feel warm hands holding him as darkness came over him like a wave. Whose hands were they? His body felt so light for the first time in days and he became oblivious to all sounds and feelings around him except for the warmth embracing him as he succumbed to the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Feilong woke up with a start and struggled to sit up until firm hands pushed him down on the bed again.

"Don't get up yet. You are still sick."

He looked up to see Mikhail's face watching him with concern.

"Where am I?" Feilong questioned as he looked around. He was lying in a large, soft bed in the center of a huge room with Mikhail sitting beside him.

"You are in my mansion. You passed out on me two days ago and have been asleep since," Mikhail responded.

He had been unconscious for two days?

"Akihito!" Feilong yelled, trying to sit up again. He fought against Mikhail as the man urged him to lie back down.

"No, I have to save Akihito!" Feilong argued as he weakly scratched at Mikhail's strong hands.

Although Mikhail didn't know what he was talking about, he forced Feilong to lie down again. "You can do that later. Right now you have to rest. You are still very sick."

Feilong could feel himself becoming drowsy but suppressed the urge to fall asleep.

"I will help you save Akihito after you have recovered, but for now all you can do is rest and try to get better."

Feilong relaxed a little bit and let himself go as Mikhail's soothing voice lulled him back to sleep.

Notes: Yay! Feilong and Mikhail . Hopefully there will be some smex in the next chapter (can't make any promises though). Please comment/ review! It really makes me happy to see how people respond to my writing.


End file.
